U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,489 discloses a grass mower including a traveling machine body, a mower unit provided on the traveling machine body, a grass container provided on a rear portion of the traveling machine body for storing cut grass from the mower unit, a rod-shaped handle capable of undergoing displacement between a first operation position and a second operation position, and a swing mechanism for swinging the grass container between a cut grass storage position and a cut grass discharge position by utilizing operational displacement of the handle. The grass container is supported by the machine body so as to be capable of being swung around a supporting shaft. The handle is slidably attached to the upper portion of the grass container. A grass collection handle is used to pull up the grass container, so that the grass container is swung from the cut grass storage position to the cut grass discharge position.
The handle for pulling up the grass container moves on a trajectory within a large range during the swing operation of the grass container, and therefore, as a result of avoiding interference with the handle, the degree of freedom in arranging constituent members of the grass mower such as a ROPS and an engine auxiliary device decreases. This hampers the achievement of a smart design of a grass mower.